<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by YinYangZodiac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497108">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac'>YinYangZodiac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Daichi is trying his best, Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei Friendship, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, and MatsuHana is close but not close, but it's also really sad, this isn't directly sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to trust?</p><p>Sometimes trusting someone even when you've been hurt before can bring something good along. And sometimes it's just hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppeach/gifts">Vamppeach</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714439">this town is gonna eat you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamppeach/pseuds/Vamppeach">Vamppeach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like this, please go check out Vamppeach's "this town is gonna eat you" because this story is connected to that story! And they're also just a really amazing writer. If you prefer vampires, they're story mostly has that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't be serious!" Tsukishima snaps, eyes narrowed. "We don't even know this pack, and you want to stay here for at least a month?! How do you know that pack leader isn't buddy-buddy with vampires? His little human friend showed up the other night with holes in his neck!"</p><p>Daichi watches Tsukishima as the blonde begins to pull at his own hair. "I know that this is frustrating. But we can't move Hinata yet. He healed well after we put the bones back into place, but he's still weak. We don't have any other safe place to go to for him to recover." He raises a hand when Tsukishima begins to open his mouth again. "And Iwaizumi reassured me that Oikawa doesn't know anything about us. He keeps his pack business separate from Oikawa. We are pack business."</p><p>Tsukishima seems to mull that over. In the end though he still frowns. "Your trust is the reason we've gotten hurt in the past, Daichi." Daichi flinches at the cold tone in Tsukishima's voice, but the blonde storms away before he can see it.</p><p>Tanaka reaches out to place a hand on Daichi's shoulder then. He had been standing to the side during the whole conversation. If it had been anyone else, Daichi might have told them to go away before Tsukishima began to talk. But it's Tanaka, and Tanaka has been at his side for as long as Asahi has, if not longer.</p><p>"He's just upset because Hinata and Asahi got hurt. He didn't mean that," Tanaka says reassuringly.</p><p>Daichi wishes he could believe that.</p><p>"No. He's right. I am the reason this pack keeps getting hurt over and over again." Too much trust in the wrong places, too much passive and not enough aggressive. Too many vampires that can pull off some sick weak human displays. "But you should have seen Iwaizumi's eyes when he found Asahi. And when he helped me bring Hinata here. There was no pity, no fear. Just..." recognition. Iwaizumi had seen this kind of attack before. Had experienced it himself. "Iwaizumi knows what we've been through, Tanaka. He knows what lurks around corners, but he still took us in. His pack has willingly helped us."</p><p>Daichi hates himself for the hope he has. The hope for a brighter day, a better life. But if he gave up that hope he might as well be murdering his pack himself.</p><p>Tanaka squeezes his shoulder. "I trust you Daichi. I'm gonna go calm Tsukki down." And with that he departs.</p><p>Daichi takes in a deep breath before he turns back towards the farm house. Hopefully this time is different.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Hanamaki is holding his mug of coffee with both hands as he stares at his laptop. His eyes are burning from lack of sleep, and from the light that comes from the electronic before him.</p><p>"I thought you already printed out everything from Ushijima's flash drive," Matsukawa says as he enters the room.</p><p>"I did," Hanamaki mutters. He sips at his coffee then, the bitterness bringing him back to himself slowly. "I'm trying to figure out which packs around us would be most likely to have a rogue werewolf right now. And which vampires they'd be lined up with." He reaches out to click onto his next map where the werewolf and vampire territory maps had been collided. The sound of Matsukawa rummaging in the fridge fills the room for a moment.</p><p>"The Karasuno pack hasn't been here for very long. And it looks like they've stayed in the neutral zones up until they were chased into ours. So they most likely overstepped on Ushijima's territory. It's right on the edge of ours," Matsukawa comments once he stands up. It's muffled from whatever had been shoved into his mouth. "And I'm saying fuck that. We're already way too deep into his business. We don't need to get between him and the pack that pissed him off. Unless we really do want to die young."</p><p>Hanamaki snorts at that. Even if he agreed to that, they both know that if Iwaizumi wanted to fight tooth and nail to protect Karasuno they'd be right beside him.</p><p>"Speaking of which. Oikawa should probably be stumbling back into the house within the next hour so I'm going to head back." Matsukawa stops beside Hanamaki to place a plate of two peeled oranges beside his laptop. "Make sure you eat something else before you fall asleep. And try to get some sleep soon. The Karasuno pack isn't leaving for a while. We have plenty of time to find them a place to stay outside of the territories."</p><p>Hanamaki leans into the ruffle of his hair but Matsukawa leaves before he can really enjoy it. His eyes follow Matsukawa's back as the other walks out of the kitchen. The mug of coffee in his hands does little to warm him up then as a cold and sinking feeling settles over him. He picks at the slices of oranges, but he can't taste them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have something to say? Please:<br/>Comment down below<br/>DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)<br/>DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>